Crossover Poems
by purplefern
Summary: Drabble-esque poems that compare TMNT characters to similar characters in other fandoms. Not in the crossover section becuase I'm crossing over with more than one.
1. Mikey and Jack Frost

_Fandom that I'm crossing with: Rise of the Guardians _

_Characters: Mikey and Jack Frost _

_Form: Free form _

If you saw these people, you wouldn't think them sad

quick to smile

quick to laugh

quick to pull a prank

whether with water or with ice

but below the smiles

below the hollow laughs

below the snowballs or the water balloons

They are lonely

longing to be seen, be heard

invisible to the world around them

a world that doesn't know

of their existences

and might shun them if they did

but still they protect it

all the humans that don't see them

never bothered to learn a name

don't know them, or fear them on sight

they protect all of them still

from monsters, from aliens

from Nightmares and their King

from school or from robberies

they stand on the roof tops

unthanked, unknown, lonely

heroes and Guardians

through and through

* * *

_So, what'd you think? I'm usually not one for poetry, but I find Jack and Mikey to be very similar, in a lot of ways. R&R Until next chapter! _


	2. Splinter and Iroh

_Fandom that I'm crossing with: Avatar: The Last Airbender _

_Characters: Splinter and Iroh _

A family lost

Suddenly, family gained

but not without loss

* * *

sitting peacefully

hiding all their grievances

hiding all their pain

* * *

from their _new _children

Wise old men, with good advice

if their sons listen

* * *

peaceful;meditate

but they are warriors still

strong, despite the age

* * *

_Sorry about the lines, but it's the only was the Fanfiction will let me make stanzas. Anyway, inspiration? Iroh lost Luten and gained Zuko, but had to lose and be banished first, and of course you all probably know the Yoshi/Splinter story. So, there you go. R&R Until next chapter! _


	3. Leo and Jake

_Fandom that I'm crossing with: Animorphs _

_Characters: Jake and Leo_

Such a heavy burden for ones so young

barely a teen, but a war has begun

they are expected to inspire; to lead

but an ordinary life is what they really need

* * *

They lead their teams without complaint

(though they sometimes don't listen and are seldom saints)

battling off aliens who invade our world

a nary a "thank-you" is there to be heard

* * *

they lead their hothead, their joker, their brains

(although the three+ can drive them insane)

they stay in the shadows to keep themselves safe

while leading the charge for the whole human race

* * *

and so they bear their leadership, though it is hard

it is their destiny, fate has the cards

they square their shoulders, bear their job, grab their knives

but sometimes they wish they could have ordinary lives

* * *

_Eh, not as good as the Jack Frost and Mikey one, I think. Hothead=Rachel Joker= Marcos Brains= Ax Just to make it somewhat clear. Until next chapter!  
_


	4. Hiccup and Donnie

_Fandom that I'm crossing with: How To Train Your Dragon _

_Characters: Donnie and Hiccup _

_Form (yes, I know I haven't written this in awhile): Acrostic (sort of. Fanfiction keeps formatting stuff weird)  
_

**D**iplomacy first, try to talk things out

**I **ntellectuals in a warrior world

**F **amilies that don't really understand

**F **aces with gap-toothed smiles

**E **very-so-often sarcastic

**R **ed-faced when it comes to certain girls

**E**ach one is different from the world around him

o**N **e has found a friend, the other; still looking

for someone to **T **alk to, who understands

* * *

_Am I the only one who can picture Donnie saying "Da da da, we're dead." and it totally working? Not saying that Donnie's brothers ignore/hate him or anything like that, but he's a genius, and knows so much stuff, and he can't talk to anyone about it because his brothers, father, and April wouldn't understand any of it. (Take Operation: Breakout for example, when Donnie gets frustrated in having to dumb what he says down.) I feel like him and Hiccup are in very similar situations, although one is surrounded by ninjitsu and the other by Vikings (the near opposite of ninjitsu). R&R Until next chapter! _


	5. SURPRISE CHARACTERS!

_Fandom that I'm crossing with: Avatar: The Last Airbender (again) _

_Characters: The Cabbage Merchant and Pigeon Pete _

_Form: Limerick _

There once was a pigeon named Pete

And a man who's wares smelt like feet

Pete likes bread-crumbs

the other's struck dumb

Cries, "My Cabbages!" when animals eat

* * *

_Not really that similar, I just felt like making a silly limerick. R&R Until next letter! (maybe) _


	6. Garmadon and Karai

_Fandom that I'm crossing with: Ninjago (yes, finally) _

_Characters: Lord Garmadon and Karai _

Born

good

turned

evil

* * *

sibling

against

sibling

* * *

father

against

child

* * *

he

turned

good

* * *

she

has

choice

* * *

Evil

or

Good?

* * *

_You may call one word lines lazy, but I call it art. Bet none of you saw that coming, you expected me to do one of the ninjas, didn't you? R&R Until next chapter! (maybe) _


End file.
